


Of Injuries & Trust

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Beast Form AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dragon Form AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Drake Dimitri, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: For now, he could live with being the only one Dimitri trusted.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Beast Form AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Of Injuries & Trust

It had been an accident, a huge accident that no one had expected. No one blamed Dimitri, how could they? When he had been practicing and training in his Dragon form for so long and often, the battle at Gronder was supposed to be easy. None of them were expecting for Hubert to know a spell that would make the said royal who was in dragon form to go wild and feral. Dangerously so. It was a risky move especially considering Dimitri had also went after Imperial soldiers. The spell made him go insane, he couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe and even when he tried so hard to fight off the spell. It was painful to watch the man turned Ice Drake for this battle shake his head from side to side, growls and snarls escaping him as hebtriednso hard to shake off the spell. Magic usually didnt have much affect on those who carried the blood of the old Dragons in their vines. But this type of magic clearly was made specifically for this. When the spell finally managed to over take him, it was chaos. Gronder was turned into a half ice covered field who's ground was stained red with the blood of any who dared to get too close to Dimitri in hopes of killing him and having the bragging rights that they killed a dragon.

Sadly that would be far from the case. They would soon find themselves frozen completely, impaled with a icicle spear or even crushed to death between the royal's jaws and or clawed feet. It was the word of the Goddess that Sylvain had only gotten a dislocated shoulder when he tried to snap the royal out of it. But when Dimitri did finally seem to come back to himself he was clearly upset with what had happened, what he had done. He kept his distance from the army and Sylvain on their way back to the Monastery and even when they got there he made himself scarce. For a large, four legged lizard, he was hard to find. When Felix did find him, was at the Goddess tower curled into a tight but fridge cold ball. To Felix it made sense why he hadn't turned back, he was still covered in blood in this form and he was sure the last thing Dimitri wanted was to taste blood that wasnt his own in human form. Still, that didnt change the fact that he looked utterly pathetic and Felix hated that so much.

"So, are you just going to stay there like a sorry excuse of a man? Oh wait, Lizard, sorry." He asked, arms crossed over his chest and his tone harsh as always. He could see the small corner that this beast had managed to get himself into was slowly being overtaken by frost. Clearly, Dimitri wasn't feeling alright. He was upset, angry, perhaps ashamed that he had hurt someone he loved. In control of himself or not, Felix was sure the man was thinking that he should have been able to tell who Sylvain was and that should have kept him from potentially hurting him. Sadly that wasnt the case. Felix raised an unamused brow as the large lizard tried to curl in on himself. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Bea-" the sunset eyed male took a moment to stop himself and took a breath. He knew getting angry with him would get him nowhere, he would simply draw into himself further. Dimitri was still trying, still recovering. And dare he say still trying to figure out if Felix apprived his relationship with Sylvain if only for Sylvain and not so much as for said one eyed man. Felix would admit, he wasnt good with expressing emotions, Dimitri wasnt good at reading them. But he tried, goddess knew he tried so hard. Maybe too hard, as it would often times only backfire on the royal.

With a sigh, Felix moved to kneel down in front of the large dragon. He reached out with a gloved hand and gently allowed it to rest on Dimitri's neck. He could feel the cold coming off of the scaled creature even through his leather glove. "Dima," the man called, he felt Dimitri stiffen, clearly shocked by hearing the age old nickname that Felix had stopped referring to him as so many years ago. The cobalt eyed man watched as the creature slowly unfurled just enough so that his good eye was visible. There was worry, anxiety and even sadness in that electric blue colored eye. Part of him found it annoying, but another part of him knew why he had this look. "He's okay. A bit sore and bruised but he isnt dead. No one blames you, I dont blame you. And he sure as hell doesnt blame you. He loves you....I..I care about you both. And hes worried that you've run off and haven't been seen by anyone in hours." He knew that logically that Dimitri was aware it wasnt his fault. How could it be when it had been a type of magic none of them had known about? Right now, all anyone was really worried about was where their king had run off to, some had assumed he left Monastery grounds. A stupid assumption really, because Dimitri would never just abandon them like that in the middle of a war. Not by choice anyway.

He watched as the large man turn beast unfurled from his position to stare up at him with unease and doubt. Itnwas hard for Dimitri to understand that there are people who care about him, who still will serve him until their dying breath. He could understand why he doubt it, why he would question it. After all, Felix himself was still at his side even when he was running around murdering soldiers and bandits only to get a sick joy out of it. Dedue was still there, Sylvain was still there as well. All of their class was still there at his side even when he had been too blind to see it. There was a soft coo from the one eyed male before he stiffened up again and tried to back away. The sound of footsteps behind him was all Felix needed to hear to know Sylvain had found them. The cobalt eyed Male stood up, moving aside so the redhead could take his place in front of the royal.

Said redhead now had his arm resting in a sling, he looked perfectly fine otherwise other then a little tired. But that was normal these days, after all this was war. Felix gave him a nod before he turned and left the two alone for thr time being. And for a while, Sylvain sat crossed legged on the ground, closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest while also allowing Dimitri some time to calm down. He only opened his brown colored eyes when he felt a weight on his lap. When he looked down, he couldnt help but smile down at the sight of Dimitri placing his head on his lap, staring up at him apologetically. Sylvain couldn't help the soft smile that graced his features, lifting his head slowly the redhead gently ran his hand along the cold scales of his head. "It's okay, I'm not mad. Sore, but not angry. It wasn't your fault. Far from it. So, with that being said, can I see you now?" He knew that the royal knew what hebwas reall asking, as much as Sylvain liked seeing Dimitri's dragon form, as majestic as he thought it was, he still preferred said man's human form. Despite having asked this, there was no actual rush. He knew that transformations still felt odd and new for Dimitri.

After all, it had only been recently that he managed to actually have control over his beast form. Years ago if he had dared tried to turn he would have ended up on a rampage and could have killed many. That was something he had experienced before and never wanted to experience ever again. So Sylvain sat there, closing his eyes again and letting himself relax. He gave the total the time to shift back into his human form and when he did the redhead was pleasantly surprised to feel a heavy but warm cloak draped over his head and shoulders. He chuckled as he opened his eyes and was met the sight of his human partner still looking just as guilty as he did hours ago when he had accidentally injured him. "You'll get sick walking around at this time in that type of thin attire." Of course that would be what the blonde would say, would be concerned about. At the end of the day, even if Dimitri had his set backs, his moments, no one could say this man was heartless. If anything he felt too much, cared too much about others verses himself. He was far too kind, too much of a good man for the role and fate that this world had given him. He was too soft to be able to handle such horrors and trauma that he had faced. How and why had the goddess allowed this to happen, Sylvain couldn't say.

But people couldnt say that Dimitri was a monster, not with how he was acting right now. His actions could he monstrous yes, beast like and even bloodthirsty when the darker parts of his broken mind got the better of him. But he himself was not that. No monster would feel the remorse, the pain or the fear of falling even deeper into the darkness like he often expressed when he believed himself to be alone. Or on the rare occasion when he felt safe enough when he found himself laying in bed with him. On the nights Sylvain managed to get him to come to bed with him so Dimitri could finally rest properly, those were the nights when Dimitri was more human, more broken, more open and raw then any other time. It was during those moments when he saw the blonde haired prince he had fallen in love with so long ago. He was still there, deep down that shy, awkward young man was still there. Yes, yes he knew that Dimitri would never be the same again, that yes he had chnsged so much during their years apart. But that didnt mean he wasnt Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. It was still him, that same shy, awkward prince that was do easy to fluster, to tease and trick. But he was also that skilled, and deadly fighter. The same one who would lose himself if he wasnt careful, the same man who could snap necks and crush skulls with only his hands.

And yet, he was also that man who was so gentle, so soft and careful with anyone and anything he deemed he needed to be careful with. And that was everything. Sylvain couldnt help but laugh softly at the thought. Humming in content when the Dimitri pressed their foreheads and noses together, gently nuzzling. "I'm...I'm sorry." Came the hushed whisper from the man, Sylvain sighed, reaching up with his good hand and gently running his fingers through the golden locks of hair.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. We just have to be more weary of dark magic users when we go out into battle. It's best one of us keeps houf dragonstone on us. Does that sound good to you?"

"Only you," Dimitri said, and of course he would only want the brown eyed male to be the one to hold his Dragonstone. Dimitri didnt quite trust anyone else nearly as much as he used to. Now, that wasn't due to anything they had done, it was more so because he knew that even if he had lost himself to the blood thirst of battle, Sylvain would always be that one person who only needed to say his name to bring him back from that state of being. So who better to trust the medium of his transformation to, then to the man he loved most? "Only you." He repeated, pressing a soft kiss to the others lips. It was only for a few moments, but it never failed to make the other blush ever so slightly. Sylvain would never get used to just how gentle and sincere Dimitri treated him. It was a wonderful change, knowing the man loved him for him and not for the Crest he had.

"Okay, just me." He said as he watched the man reach up to his chest plate and from the collarbone area he easily pulled a ice colored looking stone from its place, carefully holding it out to him. Sylvain carefully took said stone from the younger man, and it wasn't surprising that it was cold to the touch despite it being just a dragonstone. However that didnt matter he supposed, for now the redhead could live with being the only one Dimitri had trust in. All injuries and wounds needed time to heal. "I'll keep it safe." He reassured, smiling when the one eyed male placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know you will."


End file.
